Lying Through Your Teeth
by headautomaticagirl
Summary: An Unfamaliar girl from two unfamilair villages...wait is that possible? She wakes up in the leaf village and doesnt even know her name...


**A/N:**_ okay, this is my first chapter, I hope you like it and please review. This is just the prologue really. I hate how we can't have banners….Also, I am pumping up all of the kids ages to 15. You know, like Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke._

An adolescent girl lay in a random hospital bed. She had been sleeping in that bed for more that two weeks. The doctors were curious what happened to her, seeing as they found her lying in the middle of the street, passed out. The girl had not spoken a word, nor moved an inch. So the doctors, having no information about her parents, or the girl, decided that if she did not wake in another two months, they would have to pull the air tube that supported her breathing.

"You seem to know everybody. She **is** a Gennin, but her sign if from an unknown village. I was hoping _you'd_ know where she is from." Doctor Banachii asked a certain man with a familiar black mask.

"Banachii, you have to know," the man laughed, "that I do not know _everything_. But for the girl's sake, I will try." He calmed his laughter as the two men walked into the girl's room.

"Either way, Kakashi, I want to thank you." The doctor reminded him. Kakashi nodded and grabbed her headband.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen one of these since I was young. I thought the village was destroyed, obviously not." Kakashi examined it and ran his fingers over the skull-like design, "It's the Death Village for sure." He handed the head band to the doctor.

"Death Village?" He also examined it, and gave it back to Kakashi, "What is their specialty?" Banachii asked Kakashi, slightly worried about the next words that would come out of his mouth.

"The are one of the ancient villages. Known to kill with a look, bring up the dead to fight for them, with out even using a little of their chakra," Kakashi replied looking at the girl, "But I can tell by her looks, she is half from the Desirous Village." Kakashi added.

"She can't be half and half, they are just villages!" The doctor retorted to him, throwing up his right hand.

"No, back in _the day _they were like heritage. If your father was half Italian, that makes you half Italian. Also, if your mother was half American, that would make you half Italian, and half American. Her parents must have been from two different ancient villages. I'm sorry to tell you that her parents are probably dead," Kakashi hung his head, "Those two villages are forbidden to have **_any_** contact with each other. Her parents were probably killed for being in love…"

"What will we do with the girl, she looks at _least_ 15, around the same age as your group." The doctor realized by looking at the girls stunning features, "What about staying with that Naruto kid of yours. He has an extra bedroom in that apartment of his."

"Banachii, this girl is from the Desirous Village, or at least half of her soul is. That is why she is beautiful. If I put her in that same apartment with him, she will…well," Kakashi scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…"

"Probably seduce him… To any men around her age, she is completely irresistible. Not many girls came…or come, from the Desirous Village. Or men would fall in love too easily; we would be taken advantage of unwillingly…Well, kind of unwillingly. It would be hard for any guy to resist a Desirous Woman's features." Kakashi stopped scratching the back of his neck and sighed, "This girl is a girl because she is half and half. A very rare mix, **_VERY_** rare. She is probably the only one that is half and half of an ancient village. She is probably really powerful. That means she has two kinda of chakra in her."

"….Where…."

Both of the men's heads turned to the girl who was desperately trying to open her eyes. Her voice soft, and sweet; but yet demanding.

"…Where…am…" She tried again, and still firm.

"Your in the Leaf Villages hospital." Kakashi answered her so she shouldn't have to try so hard to speak.

"…Who…"

"I'm Kakashi, this is your Doctor, Banachii." Kakashi answered for her again. He felt bad for her, but why would she be all alone in the Leaf Village?

"…No…who…am…I?" She stuttered as her eyes finally came open to reveal her big blue eyes that were filled with wonder, "Who am I?" She repeated the question.

Kakashi looked surprised, "You don't know who you are?"


End file.
